


set me free (and let me be in your arms)

by BlueSapphire718



Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Developing Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: His hands are shaking. Dark eyes briefly follows his movements, the loud hum of the lightsaber echoing in his ears as the voice in his head grows louder, growsunbearableeasy to bear. Fox knows his duty, knows what he must do, sowhy can’t he move?
Relationships: Agen Kolar/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261637
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	set me free (and let me be in your arms)

His hands are shaking. Dark eyes briefly follows his movements, the loud hum of the lightsaber echoing in his ears as the voice in his head grows louder, grows ~~unbearable~~ easy to bear. He knows his duty, knows what he must do, so _why can’t he move_?

“Traitor,” Fox rasps, the blaster in his hands shaking along with him. Tries to aim ~~, but it hurts and hurts and hurts-~~

Green illuminates the Jedi’s face, ~~familiar~~ unfamiliar eyes watching him carefully, clouded with an emotion ~~he knows~~ he doesn’t know. The silence is only broken when Kolar speaks, something raw in his voice. “Drop your blaster, Fox. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Traitor, he thinks, and his head hurts and he doesn’t know _why_. He has gotten his orders, has seen Kolar move towards the Chancellor with his lightsaber ignited, with the intent to kill. ~~_Fake, fake, fake, you wouldn’t lie to me, why-_~~ “Jedi General Agen Kolar, you have tried to assassinate the Chancellor, but you have failed,” Fox says, the words like ashes on his tongue.

Kolar’s face steels, the grip on the lightsaber tightening. His voice doesn’t waver, doesn’t even stutter when the Jedi takes a step forward. There’s only purpose in his movements. “Fox. Move. Now,” Kolar tells him, a warning in his words. Something throbs in his head, lets him take in a shaky breath, like there’s something wrong here, but there _is_.

_~~Wrong, wrong, wrong, Agen, help me-~~ _

“Fox. Move,” the Jedi repeats, and it sounds like his voice is breaking like the delicate glasses that he’s seen the Senators try to use. But it’s not breaking ~~, but his heart is squeezing tightly and it hurts and all he wants to do is to scream-~~

“The Republic will be safe from the hands of you Jedi scum,” is all Fox says.

The Chancellor laughs darkly behind him, the man’s words a tangled mess in his ears as he tries to aim towards Kolar’s hearts. A quick death, he promises himself as the Jedi’s eyes narrow towards him. The lightsaber still doesn’t move.

~~The understanding look Agen gave him when he explained what he’s trapped in, the smirk when Agen dragged him towards him as they jumped down from a building, he remembers, remembers the soft look when they ride up to the Chancellor’s office, the gentle movements of his hands when they saved Fives from his repeating doom-~~

Fox meets Kolar’s eyes, and softly says, “Die, Jedi scum.”

He fires his blaster. Kolar doesn’t move from his position, but the lightsaber deflects the shot towards the wall, leaves a smouldering black hole of smoke there. The slight tilt of the Jedi’s head makes him want to ~~reach for him~~ stab him. There’s no hesitation as Kolar meets his gaze, doesn’t look away ~~and it takes his breath away~~.

_~~Agen, please, please, get out, get out of here, I don’t- I can’t-~~ _

“Fox.” It’s not a question, just a flat statement of his name as Kolar stares at him. The lightsaber shorts out, as Kolar clips it to his belt and assumes a neutral position. “I won’t harm you.”

“Jedi fool,” the Chancellor hisses from behind him. “He knows what his duty is.”

He knows what his duty is ~~, but his heart hurts and he can’t breathe and all he wants is relief from that~~. His eyes seem to be blurring, but Fox keeps his blaster aimed towards the traitor, who takes a couple of steps forward. No, he tells himself firmly as he pulls the trigger again. He will _not_ allow the Jedi to lay a hand on the Chancellor.

Kolar moves to the side, but nearly stumbles when the shot hits his shoulder. A grimace tears itself across the Jedi’s face before it’s wiped away and replaced with a look of determination. A hand presses against the wound, and he can see the bright red colour of blood coming away, the way Kolar doesn’t flinch at the sight. A slow blink of dark eyes before Fox aims his blaster again.

Another shot to the same shoulder, but ~~Agen~~ Kolar keeps moving towards him, if not but slower. Panic flares inside of him as his hands continue to shake when he fires again, only to miss Kolar’s arm and hit the wall instead. The wound on the Jedi’s shoulder is slowly bleeding, drips to the floor in a trail of crimson red, but Kolar keeps walking like it doesn’t bother him.

~~_Agen-_ ~~

“Why won’t you _die_ , traitor?” Fox demands, his voice cracking to his horror, and his head hurts like those words are wrong, but they’re right and the Chancellor is right so _why_ -

“You told me to live,” Kolar answers quietly, with certainty and stops right in front of him. He can’t move, nor can he hear the Chancellor from behind him as he stares at the familiar eyes of Kolar. His breath hitches, stops when the barrel of his blaster hits Kolar’s chest, his hands still shaking.

It’s Kolar’s words that seem to be making his eyes blurring with tears. Fox doesn’t even know why he’s crying. Doesn’t know what to say when- “You can kill me right now.”

“Traitor,” is all Fox can say with a trembling voice as he tries to pull the trigger, but he _can’t_. _Is this a Jedi trick?_ he wonders as dark eyes seem to peer deep into his soul. If it is, then he wants to run, escape. To get out of it as fast as possible ~~, but the tightening of his chest is easing and he can breathe easier~~.

A warm hand gently grasps his own hands, while something removes the blaster from the grip of his hands. Fox can see black dotted tattoos swirling across the bridge of Kolar’s nose, up and around his horns, and it steals his breath away again. Red is still dripping from Kolar’s shoulder, but Kolar doesn’t pay any heed to it, only to look down at Fox with a soft look.

~~A familiar soft look, the same look Agen gave him when they were heading towards the Chancellor’s office. He wants, he wants it to be true, wants it so, so much, _Agen, just run_ -~~

“Trust me,” Kolar murmurs, bends down to press his forehead against his, and he’s shaking, gasping and-

It’s suddenly clear. His head is suddenly clear.

“A-Agen?” Fox asks, his voice weak, Agen only letting out a grunt of acknowledgement. Order 66, he thinks, feels a claw raking down his spine as he thinks about it. He nearly killed one of his _jetii_. The realization is one of horror and terror, and that he was ready to kill _Agen_ with no remorse. “You- you have to go and run- the Jedi Council needs to know about this-!”

Agen doesn’t say anything, only tugging Fox to lean against his chest as he stares at the one behind them. The Chancellor wanted him to murder Agen, and- Fives was right, Fives was right that the Chancellor was going to kill him, and it’s horrifying. They’ve all _trusted him_. How did no one see this? _Because the Chancellor has everyone wrapped around his fingers_ , he realizes with his blood running cold.

One word against them, and he and Agen can be killed.

“Well, I didn’t expect this turnout of events,” Palpatine says coolly, and he can feel Agen tightening his grip on him. Levels his eyes towards the Chancellor and he holds onto Agen’s robes, still shaking. Palpatine’s posture is one of arrogance and certainty, warm blue eyes bleeding into cold yellow ones. “What did you do to him to gain this result, Master Kolar?”

“He trusted me.” A plain and simple statement, a hard truth that only Agen can express this bluntly but- it’s true. Somehow, Fox managed to place his trust in Agen, and it allowed him to be free of the control over him.

Palpatine only sneers, his hands rising to reveal crackles of lightning dancing between fingertips. “Defective, then,” is all the Chancellor says and aims his hands at them. “I will have to kill both of you, then. Such a tragic death for two heroes who tried to prevent the assassination of the Chancellor. A fitting end for both of you indeed.”

Fox sucks in a breath as the lightning heads towards them, as if it’s in slow motion. Turns around swiftly, roughly pushing Agen back away from him as he feels something wrap around him. It makes him scream, the heat in his veins, the excruciating pain that seems to be echoing across every part of his body. Makes his eyes fall tight right after seeing the look of horror that briefly passes Agen’s face.

He feels himself fall, and-

Everything goes dark.


End file.
